In view of the present trend within the field of electronic devices towards miniaturization, increase in density of electronic elements, and improvement in performance characteristics, the methods used for transmitting and dissipating heat from heat-generating elements of such devices become an important issue.
Heretofore, it has been known to solve the above problems by placing a molded body of a thermoconductive silicone rubber containing a large amount of a thermoconductive inorganic powder, e.g., an alumina powder, between a heat-generating element and heat-radiating fins, or a similar metal chassis. Such a thermoconductive molded silicone rubber product is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication [herein referred to as “JP Kokai”] S56-2349.
It should be noted in this connection that the aforementioned thermoconductive molded silicone rubber products have a relatively high hardness of 54 to 73 measured by a Type A durometer in accordance with JIS K 6253 and poor tackiness. Therefore, the use of such molded products in assembling operations that involve sandwiching and fixation thereof between heat-generating elements and heat-radiating fins, or a similar metal chassis presents a problem. In some cases fixation requires the use of screws or other fasteners which is inconvenient in case of repair and disassembling.
At the present time, plasma display panels find ever growing application in monitors of TV sets, computers, etc. For example, JP Kokai 2001-11402 discloses a thermoconductive adhesive agent sheet with streaky grooves placed between a plasma display and a heat-radiating plate or heat-dissipating plate. The adhesive agent used in the above example is a silicone-type adhesive. A disadvantage of the structure is that the adhesive used in this structure is permanently attached to the plasma display and the heat-radiating plate or heat-dissipating plate and the unit cannot be disassembled, e.g., in case of repair or disposing, without destroying it.